


Dear Past Boyfriend

by Cosmic_Heiress



Series: My Dear Darling [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Time Travel, cute petnames, letter format, on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Heiress/pseuds/Cosmic_Heiress
Summary: Karkat wants to make sure they end up dating and Dave is willing to make sure that happens by any means necessary, including time travel.





	Dear Past Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this fic finally, it’s been abandoned for a few years thought I’d post it with my other one. Don’t judge me too hard.

Your name is Dave Strider and you have gotten off the meteor. About three months into your meteor adventure, Karkat stopped being a complete oblivious shit and realized that you love him. Now you two are happy together, but KKat thought about how you two got together when you hid in the mayor’s back room behind Can Town. He never guessed where you were hiding, the mayor accidentally slipped up when talking to Rose. But if you didn’t hide Karkat wouldn’t have realized how much he fuckin needed you.  
“Yo Dave?”  
“What KKitty?”  
“Don’t call me that, but what if you don’t end up hiding?”  
“Well we can fix that.”  
“Time travel?”  
“Just this once, for good purposes.”  
“Thanks for this Dave.”  
“It’s cause I love you and want to make sure that it stays that way.” You pull out your time tables and go back to the meteor. 

Finding your room is easy, getting yourself to listen and talk with you is much harder. You knock knowing that he is still awake.  
“Who is it?” Small Dave asks  
“It’s you.”  
“That’s not possible— wait.”  
“Time Tables.” You respond cheerfully. “Now listen, you are gonna ask out KKitty this week right?”  
“KKitty?”  
“Karkat.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Well he’s gonna reject you, then you need to hide in the mayor’s back room—  
“The mayor has a back room?”  
“Yes, but you gotta hide there for as long as you can and not talk to anyone when he rejects you.”  
“Why would he reject me?”  
“Cause he doesn’t know he loves you yet! God, I was awfully stubborn and ignorant.”  
“Am not,”  
“Are too ya little shit, now listen! It’s just a few simple steps: ask him out, get rejected, hide behind Can Town, Karkat will find you, kiss him. Simple. You got it?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Good. Bye.”  
“Bye I guess.”

You make your way to Karkat’s room and knock. He opens the door with a frown and tired eyes.  
“Who are you?” He asks.  
“Hey KKitty,”  
“WTF?”  
“shit. Hi Karkat.”  
“WHO ARE YOU.” Your heart pangs. This isn’t your Karkat, but he’s just as cute and shouty.  
“I’m Dave.” You say quickly.  
“No you’re not, Dave isn’t that tall yet. Or is he? Oh well, Dave definitely wouldn’t call me KKitty, and definitely doesn’t have a beard.”  
“I’m future Dave.”  
“Let’s say you are, why are you here Future Dave?”  
“Just to say goodnight before I leave, also, even if this hasn’t happened yet, I love you.” And with that you bring yourself back to the present. Karkat is still here and kisses you, you succeeded.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, “Future Dave” just came and told you he loves you and gave you a note he said to give to present Dave. You decided to read it. It says the following:  
_______________________________________  


Dear past boyfriend,  
I know you haven’t confessed yet, or asked me out, and I don’t know that I love you yet, but here is a fact: even if I reject you in your present there is stil hope. We currently live together in my present and I love you.  
-Future Karkat  
_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone a few years ago, that’s why there aren’t any indents. Side affect of writing on your phone, sorry if it bothers some people.


End file.
